Qui sait ?
by Nucha05
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Rogue n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller trouver Dumbledore pour lui demander de protéger Lily ? Quelles conséquences cela aurait-il pu avoir pour le monde sorcier ? Quelle vie pour un homme qui a tout sacrifié à son ambition ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Résumé complet : **_Que se serait-il passé si Severus Rogue n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller trouver Dumbledore pour lui demander de protéger Lily ? Quelles conséquences cela aurait-il pu avoir pour le monde sorcier et pour Rogue lui-même ?

Aurait-il été récompensé pour son dévouement au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Aurait-il su mettre de côté ses remords pour profiter de cette récompense ?

Voici le récit d'une journée dans la vie d'un homme qui a tout sacrifié à ses ambitions.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Le personnage de Severus Snape/Rogue ainsi que l'ensemble de l'univers « potterien » appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'auteur de ce texte n'en retire aucun profit financier.

_**Warning : **_Ce texte est classé M parce qu'il aborde des thèmes dits « adultes », notamment, l'esclavage sexuel. Cependant, il ne contient pas de scènes de sexe ou de violence détaillées.

Un très grand merci à la merveilleuse **Haru Nonaka** et à la délicieuse **Psycho Sbaf** pour leurs encouragements et commentaires !

Un énorme merci à la prodigieuse **bagin31** pour le beta-reading !

Le premier paragraphe du texte est directement inspiré de la phrase qui ouvre le chapitre 2 de _Maître et Marguerite_, roman écrit par M. Boulgakov. Dans sa version d'origine (en russe), cette phrase est d'une perfection qui ne cesse de fasciner. En voici la traduction :

«A l'aube du 14e jour du mois de Nisan, vêtu d'un manteau blanc à doublure rouge sang et avançant de sa démarche traînante de cavalier, sous le péristyle séparant les deux ailes du palais d'Hérode le Grand fit son apparition le procurateur de Judée, Ponce Pilate. »

Si vous n'avez pas fait d'orgasme esthétique, c'est seulement parce que c'est une traduction, faite par humble-moi.

Bonne lecture, si le cœur vous en dit !

* * *

**Qui sait ?**

Au matin du 4e jour du mois d'Octobre 1990, vêtu d'une robe noire à triple liseré d'argent et avançant de la démarche assurée de celui qui n'a pas usurpé le succès, sous les voûtes de l'imposante salle d'audience de sa résidence officielle fit son apparition le Gouverneur en chef de la Grande-ville sorcière de Londres, Severus Snape.

Plus que tout au monde, le Gouverneur détestait l'odeur de vanille. Or, celle-ci le poursuivait depuis qu'il s'était levé à l'aube et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur un coin du grand jardin de sa résidence, il avait eu l'impression que les feuilles jaunies qui jonchaient la pelouse et les chemins exhalaient cette senteur écœurante et sucrée, une odeur de décomposition. Les effluves détestés se mêlaient aussi à l'odeur de son café matinal et à celle du savon de sa toilette.

L'odeur de vanille qui poursuivait le Gouverneur en chef annonçait une crise d'un mal étrange, dont il souffrait depuis plusieurs années. Bientôt, très bientôt, dans une heure peut-être, une migraine s'emparerait de lui. Elle voyagerait depuis ses tempes jusque derrières ses yeux, puis, envahirait son crâne. Il souffrirait ainsi toute la journée et, le soir, il s'allongerait sur son lit et attendrait l'accès de convulsions qui réduirait son corps à l'état de pantin dont la douleur serait le seul maître.

Cette maladie rongeait le Gouverneur depuis le jour où la mère de l'Elu avait trouvé la mort. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui l'on parlait plutôt de « pseudo-élu » et on accompagnait ces mots d'un sourire dédaigneux, car l'enfant avait rapidement rejoint sa génitrice.

Le Gouverneur en chef se souvenait bien de ce soir-là : un affrontement avec un groupe de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dans les locaux du Ministère. Un groupe dont elle faisait partie. Lorsqu'il eut été clair que les Mangemorts avaient l'avantage, lorsque les quelques survivants avaient été encerclés, le Seigneur arrêta le combat. Il désigna au futur Gouverneur cette femme aux yeux si doux et que le Gouverneur avait tant adorée et lui dit :

« Si tu me prouves ton dévouement maintenant, ma confiance te sera acquise à tout jamais et tu connaîtras gloire et richesse à mes côtés. Si tu échoues, la douleur et la mort seront ton lot. »

Qui dirait avec certitude : « Je sais que j'aurais fait le bon choix ! » ? Un fou ou un vantard. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, « le bon choix » ?

Le Gouverneur avait prouvé son dévouement, était rentré chez lui et, au petit matin, la maladie avait frappé pour la première fois.

En y réfléchissant, cela aurait pu se passer différemment. Le Gouverneur n'avait-il pas songé à une façon de prévenir la femme aux yeux doux du danger qui la guettait ? Il ne l'avait pas fait en fin de compte. Mais cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? Il fallait être lucide : à cette époque déjà Lord Voldemort était le mage le plus puissant de sa génération. Même si elle s'était moins exposée, il aurait fini par l'atteindre. Et, après tout, elle avait fait son choix, elle aussi : un choix qui s'était cruellement imposé au Gouverneur.

Tout cela était maintenant tellement loin, dans une autre vie.

Son secrétaire l'attendait déjà dans la salle d'audience et avait déposé sur une table près de son fauteuil plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin. Il s'agissait des affaires que le Gouverneur devrait juger ce matin. Il contempla le tas de rouleaux avec mécontentement et le secrétaire pâlit d'inquiétude.

Comme le Gouverneur s'avançait vers son fauteuil, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'immense carte de Londres qui recouvrait le mur du fond de la salle. Londres, la première ville sur terre à population exclusivement sorcière. Il y avait cinq ans déjà, les Moldus en avaient été chassés, tout comme du reste des Comtés Sud de l'Angleterre et parqués au Nord et en Ecosse. A la communauté internationale Moldue il fut habilement expliqué que cette nouvelle organisation était le résultat d'un référendum au cours duquel les deux composantes du peuple anglais qu'étaient les sorciers et les Moldus avaient décidé souverainement de se partager le territoire de cette façon. Le gouvernement de Lord Voldemort comptait même un ministre des affaires Moldues, lui-même Moldu et, bien sûr, manipulé en permanence.

La carte représentait non seulement les rues et les places mais aussi les habitants désignés par autant de petits points qui bougeaient, se déplaçaient sans cesse, grouillaient çà et là, ce qui, de loin, donnait l'impression qu'il s'agissait non pas d'une ville mais d'un étrange être vivant, une bête magique semblable à une araignée ou une pieuvre.

D'habitude, lorsqu'il voyait cela, le Gouverneur éprouvait un sentiment de fierté et de puissance. Il n'avait que trente ans, après tout, et une telle responsabilité à un si jeune âge était un phénomène exceptionnel. Oui, les bontés du Seigneur étaient vraiment grandes. Le Gouverneur était présenté partout comme l'Homme qui avait découvert la « fausse prophétie » et aidé le Seigneur à anéantir le pseudo-élu au sang de bourbe. Il faisait partie du cercle des conseillers les plus proches du Seigneur, du petit groupe de ceux qui étaient autorisés à arborer le triple liseré d'argent sur leurs robes.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, tout cela lui était égal. Le grouillement de la carte de Londres donnait la nausée au Gouverneur et la douleur commençait à lui vriller les tempes. Il fallait à tout prix essayer de bouger la tête le moins possible.

Il s'assit et tendit la main dans laquelle le secrétaire fit léviter un premier rouleau de parchemin. Une lumière blanche et sans soleil, la lumière du matin d'automne, éclairait impitoyablement la pièce à travers de grandes baies vitrées. Il semblait au Gouverneur que c'était cette lumière même qui exhalait l'odeur abhorrée de vanille, celle de la femme aux yeux doux.

Le Gouverneur grimaça et dit : « Faites entrer. »

Les gardes amenèrent trois personnes : un homme d'une soixantaine d'années à l'air désespéré, une femme qui tenait à peine debout et une fille qui ne pouvait avoir plus de quinze ans. Un vrai portrait de famille, une toile de maître qui se serait intitulée « Au bord du gouffre »…

Le gouverneur réprima un rictus parce qu'il sentit que cela allait lui faire encore plus mal à la tête. Son regard fut soudain attiré par la fille. Ses longs cheveux roux et ondulés, même si, visiblement, ils n'avaient été ni lavés, ni peignés depuis un moment, scintillaient doucement dans la morne lumière matinale. Sous cette masse à moitié sauvage, sa figure paraissait encore plus maigre et plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, ses yeux – plus grands et plus désespérés. D'immenses puits de peur et de mélancolie. Des puits d'eau verte…

Le gouverneur jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin, mais les lettres dansaient devant ses yeux.

- Noms, statuts, chefs d'accusation, s'enquit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Le jeune officier entré avec les gardes et les prisonniers déroula à son tour un parchemin et se mit à lire d'une voix impassible :

- Lovecraft Andrew, né le 15 Février 1932 à Londres. Sang-pur deuxième catégorie. Accusé d'atteinte à la sécurité publique et de recel d'objets dangereux pour la sécurité publique.

Lovecraft Emily, née le 7 Novembre 1940 à Plymouth. Sang-pur troisième catégorie. Accusée de complicité d'atteinte à la sécurité publique et de recel d'objets dangereux pour la sécurité publique.

Lovecraft Lucy, née le 19 Mars 1975 à Londres. Sang-pur troisième catégorie. Accusée de complicité d'atteinte à la sécurité publique, de recel et de diffusion d'objets dangereux pour la sécurité publique.

A savoir : l'accusé Andrew Lovecraft et sa femme sont soupçonnés d'avoir donné asile et protection à leur fils aîné, George Lovecraft, membre du groupe terroriste nommé « l'Ordre du Phénix » ainsi qu'à un de ses complices entre le 15 et le 17 Août de cette année, selon le témoignage de leurs voisins. Par ailleurs, ont été confisqués au domicile de la famille Lovecraft des tracts du groupe terroriste en question, du matériel utilisé pour la fabrication d'explosifs et des fonds destinés très probablement au financement d'attentats. De plus, l'accusée Lucy Lovecraft aurait été vue par des témoins en train de tenter de diffuser les tracts susmentionnés.

La femme se mit soudain à sangloter frénétiquement et à bêler :

- Oh, Monsieur le Gouverneur, c'est faux ! Lucy n'a jamais rien fait de tel. Elle en est tout bonnement incapable ! Oh, regardez-la, Monsieur le Gouverneur ! Ma fille a tout juste quinze ans! Ayez pitié, Monsieur le Gouverneur !

L'officier ne sourcilla pas :

« Accusée, veuillez vous taire, s'il vous plaît. Vous aurez la possibilité de faire des observations quand j'aurai fini d'exposer. »

Visiblement, la femme était prête à s'écrouler par terre. Son mari la retenait avec grand-peine.

La fille avait les yeux baissés. Sa peau rappelait au Gouverneur la première neige des hivers de son enfance dans les bas-quartiers de Manchester : si immaculée au début, si rapidement métamorphosée en une masse grisâtre et boueuse. Les gamins du voisinage tentaient quand même de faire des boules de neige avec cette mélasse dégoûtante, comme si c'était de la vraie neige, celle des images d'Epinal, celle de leurs rêves. Le petit garçon chétif que le Gouverneur était alors constituait souvent la cible privilégiée de ces projectiles.

Dans quel camp d'internement écossais étaient aujourd'hui ces gamins Moldus ?

L'officier finit de lire son rapport. Il baissa le parchemin et ajouta d'un air imperturbable:

« Nous n'avons pas pu obtenir de preuves tangibles permettant de prouver l'appartenance de la famille Lovecraft au groupe terroriste de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il paraît tout-à-fait clair qu'ils ont, au moins ponctuellement, aidé des membres avérés de la susdite organisation. »

Le Gouverneur se dit que si lui-même se sentait souvent indifférent par lassitude, l'indifférence du jeune homme était étudiée, appliquée. C'était l'impassibilité du fonctionnaire, conscient et fier de son rôle de rouage indispensable de la puissante et implacable machine de l'administration. Dans sa naïve jeunesse, il trouvait encore du plaisir à ces jeux-là. Pauvre petit.

Le Gouverneur ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais la femme se remit à geindre de plus belle. Le Gouverneur ne comprenait même plus ce qu'elle disait. Sa voix était comme cette masse froide et visqueuse qu'une main experte de gamin des rues lui avait lancée en pleine figure tant de fois.

- Faites-la asseoir, enfin !

Les gardes avancèrent une chaise. Elle s'écroula dessus. Immédiatement, sa fille se mit à genoux près d'elle pour lui prendre les mains. Oh, image touchante.

Le Gouverneur reprit :

- Lieutenant, si ces personnes sont accusées d'attenter à la sécurité publique, elles relèvent normalement de la compétence des services de Sûreté Nationale du Seigneur, pas de la mienne. Qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent là ?

A l'évocation de la Sûreté Nationale, les trois accusés se figèrent perceptiblement. Eh oui, ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance d'être tombés entre les mains de sa police municipale qui était à peu-près bien élevée, surtout en comparaison avec les bouchers de la Sûreté.

Le lieutenant ne se démonta presque pas :

- Monsieur, nous avions de bonnes raisons de penser que l'attentat projeté visait Londres. L'affaire concerne donc spécifiquement la sûreté municipale.

Oui, certes… Visiblement, le petit voulait surtout faire du chiffre et du zèle. Le Gouverneur se souvint soudain du dernier attentat commis en plein centre de Londres et sur les lieux duquel il s'était rendu. Un bâtiment au flanc éventré, l'odeur de chair brûlée, des visages hagards. Il eut envie d'entendre la voix de la fille :

- Alors, expliquez-moi, Miss Lovecraft, demanda-t-il soudain, au grand étonnement de l'officier. « Comment cela se fait-il que les actions de « l'Ordre du Phénix » fassent autant d'innocentes victimes civiles ? Pourquoi est-ce que « l'Ordre » ne me vise pas moi, par exemple, ma résidence. Ce serait autrement plus impressionnant et efficace. Ou bien, est-ce trop difficile pour vos petits camarades ? Seraient-ils de petits joueurs ? »

La fille avait l'air terrorisée. Elle se mit à marmonner quelque chose d'une voix à peine audible.

De toute évidence, elle ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre et n'avait jamais diffusé aucun tract. C'était juste une petite victime muette parmi d'autres, rien de plus. Qu'éprouvait-il à cette pensée ? De la pitié ? Du mépris ? De la fatigue ?

Le Gouverneur continua l'interrogatoire, mais c'était surtout la fille qui occupait son esprit, sa beauté mal lavée et exsangue, ses airs de pureté souillée gratuitement. Il lui semblait désormais que c'était elle qui exhalait l'odeur de vanille et il se souvint de l'époque où c'était son odeur préférée, associée à la femme aux yeux doux.

Le jeune officier soumit à son examen les tracts confisqués où l'on pouvait lire en lettres de feu « La liberté renaîtra de ses cendres » et les transcriptions des témoignages des voisins. Rien de bien extraordinaire, en somme. Aucun des trois accusés ne savait probablement rien sur l'attentat projeté. Son mal de crâne reprenait soudain de plus belle. Il annonça sa décision.

Les parents étaient condamnés à vingt ans de travaux forcés pour recel d'objets dangereux et complicité ponctuelle. La fille était mineure. Elle était de sang pur, même si ce n'était que de la troisième catégorie. Elle irait à l'Institution Ste-Prudence pour orphelins de sang pur.

Sa mère était visiblement prête à se traîner aux pieds du Gouverneur en signe de reconnaissance. La malheureuse. Ste-Prudence était peut-être pire que les travaux forcés. L'orphelinat se trouvait en rase campagne du Lancashire et, selon les rumeurs, était légèrement plus supportable que l'enfer. On y envoyait systématiquement les enfants de condamnés ainsi que les orphelins pauvres mais suffisamment purs de sang. Ils étaient enfermés et presque livrés à eux-mêmes : à peine nourris, à peine soignés. A leur arrivée, les spécimens les plus présentables des deux sexes étaient sélectionnés pour fournir les bordels de luxe londoniens.

Les bordels de la Grande métropole sorcière de Londres étaient aussi sous la surveillance du Gouverneur. Les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbe y étaient strictement proscrits. Le Gouverneur avait mollement essayé d'imposer aussi une condition de majorité, mais on lui signifia en haut lieu qu'il fallait avoir l'esprit large et tolérant et se préoccuper, de toute façon, de choses plus importantes.

Il avait été gentiment convié, une fois, dans un de ces établissements. Tout y respirait un luxe indécent, les filles étaient habillées d'une telle façon qu'elles auraient eu l'air moins obscène si elles avaient été totalement nues. Il se souvenait particulièrement de l'une d'entre elles. Un bandeau dissimulait un de ses yeux et, sur le velours noir, un œil grand-ouvert était brodé avec des pierres précieuses. A la demande du Gouverneur, on lui expliqua que c'était la nièce du célèbre « auror » Alastor Maugrey, emprisonné et exécuté quelques années auparavant, qu'elle était déjà arrivée borgne dans l'établissement mais qu'elle avait beaucoup de succès auprès des clients les plus blasés.

Le Gouverneur avait très envie d'aller s'allonger et de fermer les yeux. Les gardes emmenèrent les prisonniers. Le Gouverneur ordonna à l'officier de rester :

- Vous secouerez encore un peu le père et la mère : ils savent peut-être tout de même quelque chose. La lutte pour la sécurité de Londres doit être notre priorité. Vous me laisserez la fille : je l'interrogerai moi-même et je l'expédierai ensuite à l'orphelinat. Vous pouvez disposer.

L'officier conserva son air impassible, mais il n'en pensait sûrement pas moins. « Je l'interrogerai moi-même ». Cela devait fleurer bon l'abus de pouvoir et la concupiscence blasée que l'on tente de ranimer grâce au spectacle des larmes versées par l'innocence impunément bafouée ! Le Gouverneur ne nourrissait sûrement pas de telles intentions. Cependant, l'idée que quelqu'un dans sa position pût agir ainsi ne l'horrifiait pas pour autant. Sans doute, cela était-il dans l'ordre des choses : le plus fort usait du plus faible à sa guise, pour ses intérêts et son plaisir.

Mais que comptait-il, lui, tirer de cette fille ? Allait-il mettre dans son lit une enfant de quinze ans parce qu'elle ressemblait à la femme aux yeux doux ? Non. Ou peut-être bien que si ? Allait-il l'envoyer à la cuisine faire la vaisselle avec les elfes de maison ? Le Gouverneur se sentait comme s'il avait volé une chose dans un incongru mais irrésistible accès de cleptomanie et en avait maintenant honte, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire de cette babiole qui ne lui était d'aucune utilité et semblait lui brûler les mains.

Une fois la matinée passée dans un brouillard de douleur lancinante, il se retira dans son bureau et fit appeler son intendante.

- Vous trouverez une jeune fille dans l'antichambre, lui déclara-t-il en se massant avec lassitude la tempe gauche. « Donnez-lui à manger et rendez-la présentable. Qu'elle soit chez moi ce soir, quand je serai rentré du Ministère. »

- Faut-il lui mettre un collier, Monsieur le Gouverneur, s'enquit froidement la domestique.

- Quoi ? Sur le coup, il ne comprit pas la question.

- Monsieur, je voulais savoir si c'était une nouvelle esclave. Si c'est le cas, je devrai l'installer quelque part et lui fournir un collier avec vos initiales, comme pour tous les autres.

- Ah, oui, en effet… Oui, c'est cela, il fit un geste vague. « Trouvez-lui un collier. »

* * *

_Suite et fin au Chapitre 2_

_Souvenez-vous que l'auteur, ce petit animal farouche au poil soyeux et aux grands yeux suppliants, ne vit pas que de création et d'eau fraîche, mais aussi de reviews… _

_Autrement dit, je serais ravie de connaître vos impressions, critiques et avis, positifs comme négatifs ! _


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à toi, Hurricane Jehn, pour ma toute première review sur ffnet ! Comme je l'ai dit, tu mérites la médaille du pionnier.  
Merci beaucoup à Selsynn aussi pour son commentaire !

Voici la suite et la fin de la fic la plus oculaire de l'année. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce soir-là, lorsque le Gouverneur rentra enfin chez lui sur des jambes de plomb et les tempes bourdonnant à l'approche d'une crise, elle était là, comme il l'avait ordonné, nerveusement perchée sur le bord d'un fauteuil dans sa chambre. Mais, oh Merlin, comment elle était attifée ! Son intendante, dont il pensait pourtant que c'était une personne sensée, avait dû, elle aussi, croire que le Gouverneur voulait se repaître d'une victime innocente.

La jeune prisonnière était vêtue d'un déshabillé d'une blancheur immaculée qui laissait à découvert des bras et des épaules plutôt maigrichons. Par le jeu à la fois fascinant et répugnant de superpositions et de transparences, le vêtement dévoilait plus qu'il ne dissimulait une poitrine pas encore complètement formée. Des bas de satin blanc garnis de jarretelles indescriptibles moulaient des jambes fines mais dont la rectitude laissait légèrement à désirer. Les magnifiques cheveux roux qui avaient illuminé la matinée du Gouverneur étaient attachés en un chignon lourd et compliqué, ce qui accentuait la maigreur du cou. Celui-ci, comme pour paraître encore plus fragile et sans défense, était ceint d'une fine lanière de cuir sur laquelle était gravé le blason du Gouverneur.

Face à cette image mièvre d'innocence apprêtée pour le sacrifice, le dégoût saisit le Gouverneur. Etait-ce là l'idée que ses domestiques se faisaient de lui ? Etait-ce là ce que les gens pensaient de lui ?

Elle leva les yeux à son approche et il vit surgir au fond de son regard l'animal traqué, la proie acculée. Puis, très vite, elle se détourna et rougit jusqu'aux larmes.

Tout d'un coup, la présence de cet être devint un poids trop lourd pour le Gouverneur. Sans rien dire, il tourna les talons et alla dans son bureau. Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta au visage. Cependant, ce n'était pas dû à la présence de la fille. Non, c'était la crise de convulsions qui approchait à pas de loup pour lui sauter tout d'un coup à la gorge.

Lentement, il déboutonna sa robe, puis, laissa tomber par terre, sans ménagement aucun, ce symbole de sa réussite à triple liseré. Il enleva son gilet, sa cravate, ses chaussures. Ensuite il alla s'asseoir, en chemise et pantalon, à sa table de travail et déroula un parchemin qui s'intitulait « Projet d'aménagement urbain pour le renforcement de la sécurité dans la Grande-ville sorcière de Londres ». A travers la porte ouverte, il pouvait voir sa chambre : le pied du lit, un morceau de fauteuil, un pan de mousseline blanche traînant sur la moquette.

- Miss… Comment vous appelez-vous, déjà ? Sa propre voix lui paraissait soudain méconnaissable, étrangement haut-perchée. « Allez-vous-en. Allez dire à Mrs Palmer qu'elle vous donne des vêtements plus convenables ! »

Il entendit le murmure du tissu et le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la lecture, mais le sens des mots lui échappait. Le Gouverneur regrettait de l'avoir laissée partir. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu faire ce que tout le monde semblait attendre de lui ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne la désirait pas et ne l'avait pas désirée un instant.

Au contraire, il sentait monter en lui une fureur déchirante, de celles qui étaient envoyées en guise de châtiment par les dieux de l'Olympe aux hommes antiques pour les voir, dans un accès de folie meurtrière, massacrer leurs propres enfants. Si elle avait encore été là, il aurait déchiré ses voiles hypocrites et lui aurait fracassé le crâne contre le manteau de la cheminée. Il lui aurait arraché ses yeux verts pour lui prouver que personne n'avait le droit de le juger, de critiquer ses actes sans avoir été à sa place. Il l'aurait dépecée pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait souffert et mérité son succès, qu'il n'avait pas usurpé sa place. Il aurait anéanti cette fille pour la persuader que le vide qu'il entendait résonner à l'intérieur de lui-même au moindre de ses mouvements n'était rien d'autre que l'effet passager de la maladie et de la fatigue. Pour qu'elle le reconnaisse : il n'avait pas eu le choix. Pas un vrai choix.

Le Gouverneur commença à avoir le tournis, ce qui le calma instantanément. Tout cela n'était rien en comparaison avec la détresse, la douleur, l'impuissance. Sa maladie. Il avait fini par en étudier toutes les nuances et les demi-teintes, mais son cœur ne se serrait pas moins à l'idée de devoir affronter une autre crise. Il alla prendre, dans une armoire de sa chambre, une fiole et un petit verre en cristal. D'une main habituée, il se versa une première dose qu'il avala d'un trait, puis, il remplit de nouveau le gobelet et le posa sur la table de nuit : la seconde portion serait à prendre une fois la crise passée.

Soudain, il y eut un coup timide frappé à la porte.

- Quoi encore ? Mrs Palmer, c'est vous ? Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit doucement : c'était sa prisonnière aux cheveux roux. Elle était maintenant vêtue d'une robe verte, couleur portée par tous les domestiques et les elfes de maison du gouverneur.

Sans doute ramolli par l'imminence de sa crise, le gouverneur eut un étrange pincement au cœur en la voyant debout près de la porte, la tête baissée, les bras ballants.

- Eh bien, que faites-vous encore ici ?

- Oh, pardonnez-moi, Monsieur… Je pensais que je devais revenir après m'être changée. Je vais m'en aller si vous le désirez.

Elle se retourna, mit la main sur la poignée de la porte. Sa crainte, sa honte, son soulagement étaient si évidents ! Sa présence, la présence d'un autre être humain, dans la chambre du Gouverneur était soudain comme une brûlure.

- Non, ne partez pas, s'entendit-il articuler. Venez par là !

Tremblante et rougissante, elle fit demi-tour et vint vers lui, comme un condamné va à l'échafaud.

- Plus près ! N'ayez pas peur, Miss Lovecraft.

Il comprit. Bien sûr, cette brûlure, c'était ses cheveux, des langues de feu qui léchaient ses épaules frêles et son visage baissé. Il tendit la main et ses doigts effleurèrent une joue chaude. Puis, il passa doucement sa paume sur la mâchoire et le menton. Qu'est-ce que cela lui faisait ? Il ne sentait pas vraiment de désir, seulement une tiédeur délicieuse qui lui enveloppait le corps.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas touché un autre être humain ? Les poignées de mains hypocrites entre membres du Conseil du Seigneur ne comptaient pas. Du Seigneur lui-même il n'avait jamais effleuré que l'ourlet de ses robes. Les très rares femmes qu'il avait touchées n'étaient-elles pas le prolongement direct de lui-même, des instruments mis en mouvement uniquement pour son plaisir ? Et la femme aux yeux doux, l'avait-il jamais frôlée ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, malheureusement.

Il voulait encore de cette tiédeur qui semblait faire barrage à la douleur qui l'attendait. Il poussa doucement vers le haut le menton de la fille pour avoir accès à son cou qu'il explora dans ce qui était maintenant ouvertement une caresse. Sans reprendre sa respiration, il ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de sa robe, parcourut lentement la clavicule, l'épaule, la naissance de la cage thoracique. La peau sous ses doigts était d'une douceur irréelle. L'effleurer était un délice de chaque instant et il lui était maintenant clair que c'était un délice charnel.

Comme elle était obligée d'avoir le visage tourné vers lui, elle maintenait ses paupières à demi-closes pour ne pas le regarder en face. Cela lui aurait presque donné un air calme, si ce n'était sa respiration saccadée et ses lèvres dont elle ne pouvait réprimer le tremblement. Mais elle ne pleurait pas il lui parut étrange qu'elle ne pleurât pas.

Soudain, elle leva les yeux vers lui et il comprit. Peut-être avait-elle pleuré cet après-midi quand on l'avait préparée peut-être avait-elle pleuré tout à l'heure en allant se changer. Mais maintenant, quelque chose s'était brisé. Son regard était fixe et vitreux : il n'y avait plus ni honte, ni désespoir, ni prière. Elle était résignée.

Son désir physique disparut d'un coup et il retira sa main précipitamment. Au même moment, la douleur s'abattit sur lui et il eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un pal dans le sommet du crâne. Il chancela et dut s'appuyer contre l'une des colonnes du lit pour ne pas tomber.

La fille n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et le regardait les yeux grand ouverts. Alors que l'angoisse le saisissait à la gorge, le Gouverneur réalisa enfin ce qu'il voulait : il ne voulait pas la tuer, ni la posséder. Il voulait lui parler, parler pendant très longtemps. Il savait que cela lui serait douloureux et même honteux, qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à être cohérent ou même intelligible, mais ce désir était irrésistible.

Il voulait qu'elle reste auprès de lui. D'habitude, il refusait qu'un être humain puisse assister à ses crises et, comme une surveillance était tout de même nécessaire pour éviter qu'il ne se blessât, il avait l'habitude de sonner un elfe de maison. Cette fois, il manqua à ses principes :

- Je voudrais que… je voudrais que vous restiez ici, articula-t-il avec peine en faisant quelques pas chancelants pour faire le tour du lit.

Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, il se dit qu'il était pathétique. Il voulait qu'une gamine insignifiante le voie souffrir et qu'elle en soit émue ; qu'elle ait de la compassion et que, peut-être, elle… La douleur le submergeait par vagues. Il fallait maintenant absolument qu'il s'allonge…

Il était effrayant et humiliant de se l'avouer : le Gouverneur voulait qu'elle le voie et qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'avait jamais été qu'un enfant perdu dans une forêt d'apparences trompeuses et de faux choix, un homme faible qui n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses ambitions, un pantin. Il voulait que cette fille qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, qui ne jouait absolument aucun rôle dans sa vie, comprenne et qu'elle le pardonne et ce désir était plus fort que son sens des convenances ou de dignité personnelle.

Le Gouverneur s'assit lourdement sur le lit.

- Venez… plus près… Il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Il parvint à esquisser un geste en direction de la table de nuit et du gobelet.

- Quand ce sera fini…haleta-t-il en s'allongeant.

Il l'entendit s'approcher du lit. La dernière chose qu'il vit clairement fut le visage de sa prisonnière, blanc comme un linge, et ses yeux verts dilatés par l'angoisse. Puis, il ne distingua plus que des ombres qui fuyaient sans lui laisser le temps de saisir leurs formes et leur signification. Enfin, tout éclata dans un tourbillon de couleurs irréelles et de douleur dont il avait déjà fait tellement de fois l'expérience mais qui le surprenait une nouvelle fois par sa magnitude.

Après la douleur vint l'engourdissement. Le Gouverneur ne sentait pas ses membres. Il n'avait plus de corps. Il n'était qu'une présence, un esprit flottant dans le vide entre un ciel étoilé et un océan aux eaux sombres. Pendant un assez long moment, il n'y a eu rien d'autre que les étoiles et le silence, puis, le Gouverneur vit un visage dans l'eau. Il ne se reflétait pas à la surface, mais semblait remonter depuis les profondeurs.

- Monsieur le Gouverneur… Monsieur le Gouverneur.

Elle était là, près de lui, toujours aussi pâle, l'air et la voix inquiets. Le Gouverneur pouvait de nouveau sentir son propre corps dont chaque centimètre carré semblait vouloir se rappeler douloureusement à son souvenir. Il sentait aussi qu'il était couvert d'un plaid.

- Je crois que votre crise est terminée. Vous devez prendre la potion : vous l'avez dit vous-même.

Une main tremblante lui tendit le gobelet. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se redresser, elle tenta de l'aider. Mais il était trop lourd pour elle et elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Malgré cela, il prit plaisir à sa proximité, à la sensation de ses petites mains sur ses bras et ses épaules. La chaleur de sa présence sembla lui donner les forces pour se mettre assis. Les mains toujours un peu tremblantes, elle lui fit boire la potion. C'était peut-être également la présence de cette étrange fille aux cheveux de feu, apparue de façon si inattendue dans sa vie, qui rendait le goût de son médicament habituel un peu moins atroce que d'habitude.

Elle posa le gobelet et resta debout près du lit, alors qu'il se laissait tomber de nouveau sur les oreillers. Une chaleur confortable semblait envelopper son corps éprouvé par la crise de convulsions qu'il venait de subir.

- Monsieur le Gouverneur, je suppose que je devrais vous laisser vous reposer, mais j'aimerais beaucoup vous dire quelque chose. Elle passait nerveusement ses mains sur le tissu de sa robe et il vit qu'elle recommençait à rougir.

- Asseyez-vous, Miss Lovecraft, il fit un petit geste pour l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle s'exécuta avec hésitation et se mit immédiatement à tordre un pan de sa jupe entre ses petits doigts fins.

- Allez-y. Je suis prêt à vous entendre.

- Eh bien, vous m'avez demandé ce matin pourquoi l'Ordre du Phénix faisait tant de victimes civiles innocentes et je n'ai pas su quoi vous répondre. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'arguments moralement valides pour justifier l'activité terroriste de l'Ordre. Mon frère en fait partie : c'est un fait bien connu des autorités, alors je pense que je suis libre d'en parler sans le trahir. Nous avons beaucoup discuté de la question de ces « dommages collatéraux » en termes de…victimes innocentes. Il m'a dit que jamais l'Ordre du Phénix n'en fera autant que le gouvernement du Seigneur des ténèbres en a faites.

Elle fit une pause et se tourna vers lui. Son regard scrutateur frappa le Gouverneur. Elle le dévisageait avec indécision et angoisse, cherchant sans doute à connaître sa réaction à ce qu'elle venait de dire sur Voldemort. Face à cet examen apeuré mais attentif, il sentit la douce chaleur qui enveloppait son corps s'intensifier de façon inconfortable.

- Miss Lovecraft, articula-t-il avec un calme qu'il voulait inquiétant, ne craignez-vous pas de me parler si librement de vos relations avec votre frère et de me rapporter des paroles aussi… critiques concernant notre Maître ? Nos positions respectives ne semblent pourtant pas favoriser de telles confidences de votre part.

Elle se détourna brusquement et il la vit s'agripper les coudes dans un geste de défense.

- Je me trompe peut-être, elle parlait en essayant de maîtriser sa respiration saccadée, mais je pense que vous ne me ferez pas de mal. Monsieur le Gouverneur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une sorte de signification étrange pour vous. Sinon, vous n'auriez jamais renoncé à…à me faire du mal après avoir décidé de me garder. J'ai entendu assez d'histoires lugubres pour savoir comment les hommes comme vous se comportent lorsqu'ils décident de mettre la main sur une…femme. D'un autre côté, si vous aviez voulu me manipuler, vous vous seriez montré aimable, gentil. Mais vous vous êtes conduit de façon si bizarre, si inattendue…

Une fois de plus, il se sentit mal à l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur. Cependant, cette fois, il réalisa clairement que son malaise était physique. La chaleur confortable se muait rapidement en une sensation de brûlure douloureuse et il sentait de nouveau ses membres s'engourdir. La douleur était telle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Au même moment, il y eut une lueur étrange au fond des puits d'eau verte, comme une menace qui remontait des profondeurs à la surface. Le Gouverneur se souvint du goût inhabituel de sa potion et fut enfin frappé par l'étrange changement de comportement de sa prisonnière qui était passée du silence de la victime impuissante et résignée à une sollicitude nerveuse… Il voulut se redresser, mais il était sans doute trop tard, son corps ne lui obéissait plus et il ne fit que se débattre d'une façon désespérée.

La fille se leva d'un bond et tira de sa manche une baguette qu'il reconnut comme étant la sienne.

- Il est trop tard, Monsieur le Gouverneur, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sans doute moins assurée qu'elle ne le voulait. «Le poison est enfin en train d'agir. Vous vous êtes conduit de façon si bizarre, que je me suis posée beaucoup de questions. Trop de questions. »

Elle le dévisageait en silence, alors qu'il essayait vainement de reprendre le contrôle de ses membres. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une fois de plus.

- Quelle sorte de monstre êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle soudain d'une voix vibrante. Je croyais que vous étiez comme tous les autres qui ne pensent qu'à leur peau, leurs petits intérêts insignifiants et leurs plaisirs pervers. Mais vous…je ne vous comprends pas. Vous occupez pourtant une place de choix dans leur nid de guêpes. Etes-vous pire ou meilleur ? Pourquoi vous-êtes vous laissé approcher aussi facilement ? Vous tenez si peu à votre sécurité…

Le Gouverneur avait renoncé à essayer de bouger car le moindre mouvement lui causait une douleur atroce. Mais il pouvait encore parler. Etrangement, malgré la gravité de la situation, l'étonnement de la fille l'amusait presque :

- Vous êtes bien présomptueuse ! Se targuer du haut de ses quinze ans de connaître la véritable nature des hommes, discourir avec tellement de mépris sur leurs intérêts et leurs plaisirs ! Pauvre…petite…idiote. Votre…maman s'est bien trompée sur votre compte.

- Taisez-vous. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire le malin ! Dans quelques minutes vous serez mort et rien ne pourra l'empêcher.

- En fait, vous avez raison, Miss Lovecraft. Ici…chez les « triple liseré », il n'y a que raclure sur raclure. Quelle autre sorte de gouvernants y aurait-il dans un pays où une enfant est prête à risquer sa vie pour devenir une meurtrière ?

- Je ne suis pas une enfant, siffla-t-elle. « Vous devriez… »

- N'avez-vous pas peur ? l'interrompit-il. « Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris que le meurtre rend l'âme du tueur au moins aussi hideuse que le cadavre de sa victime ? »

- Et vous en savez sans doute quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Son sarcasme triomphant était si enfantin que tout d'un coup, il perdit intérêt pour leur joute verbale. Après tout, elle avait raison : il allait bientôt mourir. La douleur s'intensifiait et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et à garder les yeux fixés sur son interlocutrice.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon âme, continuait-t-elle avec plus d'assurance. J'ai prouvé à mon frère que j'ai raison. J'ai pris des risques, mais pas de victimes collatérales cette fois : c'est l'heure des comptes uniquement pour ceux qui méritent de mourir dans la douleur, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur le Gouverneur ?

Sa grandiloquence sonnait faux : il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle le sentait elle-même. Alors qu'il fut soudain pris d'un horrible spasme dans tous ses membres, les puits verts débordèrent d'horreur et de dégoût mais pas de triomphe.

Le vide se fit autour du Gouverneur. Tout allait bientôt se terminer. Il aurait bien aimé demander à la fille comment elle s'y était prise pour introduire du poison dans sa résidence, comment elle avait su que des cheveux roux et des yeux verts attireraient son attention. Mais s'embarrasser de ces questions était une perte de temps et d'énergie. Et c'était aussi inutile parce qu'il venait de trouver la réponse aux questions de sa meurtrière : elle n'avait réussi que parce qu'il avait voulu qu'elle réussisse. Elle était parvenue à lui ôter la vie uniquement parce qu'il n'y tenait plus lui-même.

Il n'avait jamais sérieusement considéré le suicide. Le suicide, c'était grandiloquent et hystérique. Cependant, son indifférence au monde, ce vide intérieur qu'il ne parvenait à remplir que de remords ou de douleur physique lui faisaient comprendre que sa vie n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Le prix qu'il avait payé pour son succès avait été trop grand le poids de la dette était insoutenable.

Il voulait expliquer tout cela à la fille. Lui dire qu'il avait su dès qu'il l'avait vue quelques heures auparavant dans sa salle d'audience, baignée de la lumière impassible du matin d'automne, que la crise qu'il attendait serait sa dernière. Peut-être même voulait-il lui dire merci… Cela la décevrait, mais, après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle apprenne que la vie était pleine de déceptions.

A vrai dire, ça aussi, il s'en fichait pas mal. Ce qui comptait c'était qu'il allait, d'une minute à l'autre, entreprendre le même voyage que celui effectué par la femme aux yeux doux quelques années auparavant. Son seul souci, son seul regret était qu'ils n'allaient sûrement pas se retrouver là-bas, tant leurs parcours terrestres avaient été différents.

Alors, en rassemblant ses dernières forces, il tendit le bras vers la jeune fille et parvint à l'agripper par le tissu de sa robe :

- Regardez…moi, murmura-t-il.

Elle se laissa faire en se penchant vers lui. Plus tard, elle regretterait sans doute ce dernier geste de compassion à l'égard d'un homme qui avait contribué à la création d'un monde où la compassion n'avait plus de place.

Le Gouverneur ne voulait pas fermer les yeux, fasciné par une lueur nouvelle apparue dans le regard de celle qui était à ses côtés, une lueur humide. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus de tourments, plus d'espoir. Seulement cette eau verte. Elle montait, le submergeait imperceptiblement, implacablement. Il pouvait entendre son clapotis mélodieux contre la tête du lit, la sentir tanguer doucement autour de lui, envahir ses poumons. Puis, ce fut comme s'il était à la fois écrasé de l'extérieur et déchiré de l'intérieur. Enfin, il ne sentit plus rien.

Severus ouvre les yeux. Il n'y a pas d'eau, pas de douleur. Seulement l'air de la nuit d'été qui inonde la chambre et gonfle doucement les rideaux. Demain les élèves quitteront l'école pour les vacances et il aura achevé sa première année de travail en tant que Professeur de potions et Directeur de maison à Poudlard. Des occupations inintéressantes, un travail en-dessous de ses capacités sous la direction d'un homme à qui il doit tout et qui le méprise profondément… Il lui faut du temps pour se souvenir de tout cela : le rêve lui colle encore aux paupières pendant quelques secondes.

Il se retourne sur le dos et contemple le plafond. Tout semblait si douloureusement réel dans ce monde alternatif : le sentiment de lassitude glaçante, les remords… Mais, après tout, ce n'est qu'un songe. Personne ne peut savoir ce qui serait arrivé s'il était resté fidèle à son Maître. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il sait qu'il y a une chose dissimulée dans le coin le plus sombre de son être, reléguée dans ses régions les plus reculées. Cette chose est repoussante et gonfle toujours d'indignation et de dégoût sa poitrine, mais, parfois, il ne peut s'empêcher de la ressortir à la lumière et de la reconnaître sienne.

Cette chose : le regret. Qui sait ? Peut-être aurait-il été capable de savourer son succès après tout. Peut-être aurait-il eu le cran d'entrer d'un pas assuré dans le majestueux palais de sa réussite. Et - qui sait - peut-être aurait-il été capable de trancher dans le vif pour se débarrasser de son passé et entamer une nouvelle vie, une vie dont il serait le seul maître.

* * *

Les schtroumpfs sont bleus,  
Les aliens sont verts,  
Et moi, je languis  
Sans vos commentaires !

De Grâce, Reviewez !


End file.
